Something New
by Ai Shinji
Summary: Does Ranma like Akane? What a stupid question!


"Ranma!" shouted Akane from downstaires, "Hurry up, Ranma, or we'll be late for school again, you idiot!"  
Ranma looked down at Akane from the top step; he glared warningly. "You are so ugly when you're mad, you know."  
"Oh, shut up!" she shouted, "What would you know?"  
"I know that you're looking uglier by the minute, that's what I know," sneered Ranma.  
"Just hurry up and get down here, okay?" pleaded Akane, giving up so quickly so they wouldn't be late for school.  
"Fine, whatever," said Ranma sliding down the handrail. He landed right in front of Akane. She looked away towards the door to avoid contact with his eyes.  
Akane really hated Ranma, but whenever they got real close, like really close, she would feel this unknowing feeling; staring into his eyes. "Let's go."  
"As you wish," joked Ranma.  
The two of them walked to school together. Yes, Akane was Ranma's fiance, but he couldn't stand her. He even thought she was ugly; by far the worst thing he had ever seen. They did, though, get along; like close friends, with lost of fighting.  
Ranma looked over at Akane as the walked silently. She glanced at him with nervousness. "What's your problem?"  
"Nothing," said Ranma, quickly turning away.  
Akane sighed as they approached the school grounds.  
*****  
"Today, class, we will study the story about the demon of Rashon-man and the triangular relationship between her, a warrior, and a princess," said the teacher, "So, open your books to page one-fifty-five."  
Akane flipped through her literature book for the page. She looked across the room at her classmates, and her eyes stopped upon Ranma; cute Ranma. She gazed at him while the teacher read the story aloud.  
Ranma fiddled with his pencil, the story was boring; hardly anyone was paying attention, certainly not him. He began to chew on the eraser, it tasted awful. He felt someone watching him and turned around. He saw Akane quickly turn away as he spotted her. Shrugging, he went back to chewing his eraser.  
*****  
"So, Ranma, how far have you gotten with Akane?" asked one of Ranma's friends at lunch.  
"What do you mean?" he asked cluelessly.  
"You guys are together, right?" he asked, "Wouldn't that mean, ya know..."  
"Yeah," chimed in another, "What have you done with her?"  
"You guys are sick," said Ranma, "Akane is the grosest, ugliest girl in all of Tokyo; I regret the day I met her."  
"You're cruel, Ranma," said his second friend, "Akane is a really pretty girl."  
"If you think she's so pretty, go ahead and take her!" shouted Ranma, "I certainly don't want her! Ugly thing; it would be best if she was never born."  
*****  
Nabiki sat on Akane's bed, looking through some of her papers. "Ya know, Akane, I think you should give Ranma a chance."  
"That jerk doesn't deserve a chance," spitted Akane sitting at her desk, "He's always telling me that I'm ugly, disgusting, and on down the list... not to mention he's perverted and can turn into a girl."  
"Oh, well," said Nabiki, "I guess it's more Ranma's loss than yours. When you guys are married, he'll still be a virgin for the rest of his life... but, of course, you will, too."  
"Nabiki, you suck," said Akane, staring at the ceiling.  
"Uh-huh," she agreed. She suddenly spotted something in Akane's papers that caught her eye. She looked over at Akane.  
"And what is this, sister of mine?" she asked.  
Akane looked at the paper. It had written all over it: I love Ranma Saotome. "Ahh! That's not what you think!"  
"Oh?" asked Nabiki, "Then, what is it?"  
Akane blushed from embarresment, "My friend did that and gave it to me. She thinks I like him, but I don't."  
"Hmmm," thought Nabiki, "Whatever you say, my dear."  
Akane looked over at the door, for someone was knocking on it. "Who is it?"  
"It's your father, Akane," said Tendo, "It's time for dinner, girls. Come down and eat, okay?"  
"Right," said Nabiki.  
*****  
Akane served another bowl of rice for herself. She picked up her chopsticks and contined to eat. Ranma muched on his Terriyaki Beef.   
"How was school today, boy?" asked Saotome.  
"Oh, same as usual, ya know," said Ranma with his mouth full of meat, "The teacher was talking, I was learning; same thing everyday."  
Saotome frowned, "Incompitant boy."  
Ranma threw a glass of water in his dad's face, "Stupid panda." He fell over laughing. Akane couldn't help but to giggle at this scene. Saotome glared at her and she shut up.  
"Akane," said Nabiki, "You should really learn to keep your manners straight. You don't want to end up like Ranma, now do you?"  
"You're one to talk, Nabiki!" shouted Akane.  
Ranma sat back up and stared his animal father in the face. "So, what ya gonna do about it, pop?"  
Saotome threw his own water at Ranma, turning him into a girl. "Now that was completly uncalled for! I can turn you into a panda, but a girl is disgraceful!"  
Ranma stood up and marched over to the panda. He kicked him straight in the face. "Idiot!"  
Saotome got up himself and stared down Ranma. "Are you challenging me?" Ranma kept his ground.  
Saotome gave up and walked up to the bath to become a human again. "Ha ha! You lose! LOSER!!"  
Ranma looked back at the others, still eating their food. This was a usual thing, nothing to gawk at, or talk about for days. Just a normal Tendo household tradition to turn into something else at the wierdest moments.  
*****  
Akane turned over in her bed; she was restless. She felt somewhat strange tonight, she just couldn't place her feelings, though. She felt as if she losts of energy, like she could run a mile in under a minute. Her door creaked open; it was Ranma.  
"What do you want?" she shreaked. Akane sat up, he skimpy night top showed. Ranma covered his eyes. "Well?"  
"I, uh..." said Ranma still covering his eyes, "Wanted to ask you what our homework was for literature. I just remembered that I wasn't listening at all during that class, and I didn't know if there was any homework. Was there?"  
"I don't know," said Akane, "I wasn't listening either. It was such a boring story, I couldn't tell the difference between it and his teaching about it."  
"Right," said Ranma feeling more relaxed and uncovering his eyes.  
"Yeah, Ranma," said Akane, "I'm kind of bored and I can't sleep. Can you stay here for awhile and give me company?"  
Ranma hesitated for a bit; he looked outside the room. "I guess..."  
He closed the door and sat next Akane. She blushed as he began to clench at her bedsheets nervously. "So, uh, Akane, what do you want to talk about?"  
Akane shook her head, "I don't know."  
Ranma stared at Akane as she shook her head. He could see her breasts swaying from underneath her shirt; he gulped. Akane fiddled with her fingers; they both felt extremely out of place.  
"Um, maybe I should just leave," said Ranma.  
"No, don't leave," said Akane, "I can't sleep; I'll be bored. Maybe... maybe you could tell me a story about some of your adventures or something."  
"My adventures?" asked Ranma looking up at the ceiling, "I've got a pretty good one from when I was much younger. Do you want to hear it?"  
"Yeah," said Akane excitedly.  
"Okay, then," continued Ranma, "When I was just a boy, I had wandered off into the woods and...  
*****  
Nabiki went into Akane's room the next morning to wake her up and was surprised to see Ranma sleeping beside her. She let out a scream and ran downstaires. Akane woke up at the sound of Nabiki's screaching and looked around. She looked at Ranma who had fallen asleep last night while they were exchanging stories. Ranma slowly opened his eyes.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
He looked at Akane and frowned.  
"Oh, that's right, I'm in your room," said Ranma sitting up, "I have to get ready. Try to get yourself to sleep tonight, okay? I'm really tired right now because of that unneeded chatter last night."  
"You're so mean, Ranma," scolded Akane.  
Ranma hopped out of Akane's bed. "Well, that's just too bad for me, now isn't it?"  
When he left out the door, Nabiki peeked back into the room. She stared at Akane wide-eyed.  
"What's your problem?" asked Akane started to feel wierd.  
"Ranma was sleeping with you," said Nabiki, "You two didn't... did you?"  
Akane gew angry at her sister, "You have very perverted mind! Of course we didn't, we just fell asleep together, that's all!"  
*****  
At lunch that day, Akane sat with three of friends, talking about things that didn't matter all that much, but were important at the time. The subject of Ranma, though, came up.  
"I know he likes you, Akane," said one of her friends.  
"Yeah, like, for sure," said another.  
"Ranma?" asked Akane, "Ranma is a pig-headed guy that doesn't have any feelings at all. I don't like him, and I certainly don't care if he likes me... if he does at all, that is."  
"Whatever, Akane, " said the first friend, "We can see it in your eyes; you adore him."  
"I do not!" shouted Akane.  
All three of her friends started laughing hysterically; she frowned.  
*****  
As Ranma was walking to one of his classes, he passed by Akane who was on her way to another one of hers. Their eyes met; Ranma blushed a deep pink.  
'Maybe he does,' thought Akane, 'Maybe he does...'  
Ranma grabbed her arm and started to drag her his way. She looked up at him; he didn't look at her at all. He pulled her all the way into a little nook in the hallway.  
"What's this all about, Ranma?" asked Akane, "I have a class to go to, you know, and he gets really angry when I'm not there on time."  
"Look, Akane," said Ranma seriously, "I've been giving this a lot of though lately and, well, I think... I think..."  
Akane looked into Ranma's eyes, like she had been avoiding to do for quite sometime. That feeling that she dreaded feeling seemed to fit the moment quite well. "Yes, Ranma?"  
"I think..." Ranma stuttered.  
"What is it?" asked Akane, "Are yo-"  
Ranma kissed Akane and, while they were kissing, she slapped him in the face. She continued to do this, each time getting less and less agressive than the one before it. Finally, she just quit trying and laid he hands down by her side. Ranma pushed her up against the wall at the end of the corridoor. He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, holding her hands when he got there. Akane didn't know what to do, but just to go with the flow.  
Ranma stopped and took a breathe of air. Akane stood there with a blank expression on her face, leaning against the wall. Ranma looked at her; waiting for a response of some sort.  
"That was... different..." Akane finally said.  
Ranma leaned against the wall next to Akane and sighed. "I just wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you, I guess. I could of gone without the hitting, I guess."  
Akane looked away, "I was scared."  
Ranma slid down and fell to the ground. He looked nowhere in paticular; just somewhere. Akane walked away by herself, not looking back. Ranma slapped himself in the head, "You should of said something kinder, you idiot."  
*****  
Akane stood in her room, just standing; staring. Nabiki walked in and looked at her. "Right..."  
"Huh?" asked Akane staring over at her sister, "What did you say?"  
"You look very lost in thought," said Nabiki, "Tell me what's up. Is there something wrong, or is this your new hobby?"  
"I'm fine," stated Akane, "Just have nothing to do."  
Nabiki left, making he rounds around the house to see what everyone was up to. She looked into Ranma's room. He was sitting in the corner, his head on his knees. Something was up here, too.  
"Hey, Ranma," said Nabiki, "Why so blue?"  
Ranma moved his eyes her way. He sighed heavily. "I'm an idiot, that's all."  
"That I knew already," laughed Nabiki, "Now, is something wrong?"  
Ranma laid down, "Yes, actually there is, but telling you would be a mistake I would regret for the rest of my life. So, leave."  
"No, no, no," she argued, "I am at your service."  
Ranma turned his head over at her, "Do you really want to know? It really has nothing to do with you, and you're very self-centered."  
"Either you're going to tell me or not, mister," she said, "This is very pointless chit-chat that I don't have the time for, okay?"  
"Fine, I'll tell you," agreed Ranma, "But I'm just telling you because I need to let it out. Swear, though, that you won't tell a sole, okay?"  
"Oh, okay," said Nabiki, sitting next to Ranma.  
"Here it goes," said Ranma closing his eyes, "Today I kissed Akane and I'm not sure what to do with it. I don't think she knows either."  
"Wow!" shouted Nabiki, "This is interesting news indeed. This also explains why Akane is acting so wierd. Did she fight it?"  
"At first," he confessed, "But she gave up."  
"Interesting," she said, "If she really wanted it to stop, ya know, she would have made it stop. You know her!"  
"I guess..." sighed Ranma.  
"So, Ranma loves Akane, eh?" teased Nabiki, "It's about time you admitted it. Dirty perverts like you always take the longest to come around, don't you think?"  
"Hey! I never said I liked her that way," said Ranma, "I just said I kissed her... that doesn't mean I like her. By the way, I'm NOT a pervert."  
"Okay, pervert boy, it's obvious to say that you're in denile," said Nabiki.  
"Why'd I even confine in you anyway?" asked Ranma, "I knew something like this would happen."  
*****  
Akane looked at one side of room; then the other. They were both walls, she had established that, but that's not what was supposed to be decided. What was to be decided was what to do with Ranma's odd behavior; it was so strange. She looked at her clock; it was already six-thirty. Dinner would be ready soon, so she decided to head to the dining area to wait for it since her room wasn't probably going to be any better or worse for thinking. Maybe someone else's opinion wouldn't hurt. On her way there, she saw Nabiki climbing up the staires. She gave Akane a wierd look.  
"What was that for?" she asked of Nabiki.  
"Nothing..." she lied.  
Akane jumped in front of her, "No, tell me."  
"Oh, I wasn't supposed to say anything," she said slyly, "I can't break a promise, you know."  
"You break promises all the time, Nabiki!" shouted Akane, "Now tell me what's up! I have to know."  
"First tell me what's wrong with you," she said already knowing.  
"Oh, um... I can't..." Akane said softly.  
"Then I can't tell you what the look wa for," said Nabiki.  
"Fine then," she said, "But no one else is supposed to know, okay?"  
"I won't break a promise," said Nabiki, "Unless I need to know something really juicy like this, anyway. Heh heh."  
Akane glared at her and whispered, "Ranma kissed me at school today. Do you know why? Hunh, do you?"  
"Because he's a dirty little pervert, Akane," said Nabiki, "That should be a no-brainer. Duh! I swear, Akane, you are getting stupider and stupider every day."  
"I guess you're right," said Akane, "I didn't think he liked me. He just wanted some, I guess. So, uh, tell me what you know that you gave me the look for."  
"Oh, Ranma told me the same thing," she snickered, "I just wanted to hear it from you."  
Akane stamped her foot and headed off to the table. She could smell the croquets cooking. She loved those the best; if only she could cook them, that is.  
*****  
Ranma didn't come down for dinner that night and Akane was worried. She remembered her conversation with Saotome.  
'He said that he felt sick,' he had said, 'And that it was best for him to stay in his room.'  
Akane didn't think that he felt sick. "Dirty, little pervert... just trying to get down my pants. How can I face him tomorrow morning?"  
She looked outside at the moon. It shined brighter than ever that night; so beautiful. "Maybe I should go talk to him, though."  
Akane slipped out of room and creeped down the hall. Everyone was asleep, for it was very late at night. She tapped on Ranma's door; there was no answer. She opened it and saw Ranma sleeping in his bed. Akane knelt down next to him.  
"Ranma..." she whispered, "Are you awake?"  
"No," said Ranma, turning away from Akane. He didn't want to talk to her; not now, at least.  
"Listen, Ranma," said Akane, "We need to talk... about today... at school."  
"No we don't," he said angerly.  
"Yes we do," commanded Akane, "We just can't ignore it forever, you know."  
Ranma sat up suddenly at looked straight at Akane, "Do you want to know the truth, Akane? Do you really? I don't think you can handle it, though."  
"I want to know," said Akane.  
"Truthfully, Akane," said Ranma hanging his head, "Nabiki is right; I am a dirty pervert."  
Akane almost gagged, "So it's true? That's what you wanted, nothing else but that was circulating through your head. Disgusting, Ranma; truley disgusting."  
Ranma looked away.  
"But why me?" asked Akane.  
"Because you're the cutest girl I know, Akane," confessed Ranma.  
"What?" she was shocked beyonf belief. This was not a comment spoken from Ranma's mouth often.  
Ranma turned back to Akane with a grin on his face. She blinked in confusion.  
"So, Akane," he said, "What do you say we-"  
"Gross, Ranma," said Akane wacking him in the head.  
"Ouch!" shouted Ranma, "I was going to say that we should put it behind us."  
"Yeah right," said Akane standing up.  
Ranma grabbed her legs so she couldn't move away. Akane stared down at him. "Get off!"  
"No," he said.  
Akane struggled to get away, but only managed to fall down. "Let go, Ranma; I'm serious! Let me go back to my room!"  
Ranma held tighter, "No, no, no!"  
"What do I have to do for you to let go?" asked Akane.  
"Kiss me," said Ranma. Akane had already figured that it was something like that.  
"Fine then," said Akane, "But then you have to promise me that I can go."  
"Right, right," agreed Ranma.  
Ranma let go, and held onto Akane's shoulder. He leaned foreward and kissed her. "Wasn't so bad, now, was it?"  
Akane put her arms around Ranma and kissed him back. They both fell backwards. Akane unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. She licked his chest.  
"Woah, woah, Akane," said Ranma, "Slow down here a sec. We can't just go at it here. Are you crazy?"  
"No," said Akane staring into Ranma's eyes, "But... but I love you, Ranma Saotome. I always wanted an escuse to do something like this to you."  
"But, Akane," said Ranma, "I was just kidding around. I don't like you that way."  
Akane's eyes widened, "No way..."  
Ranma pushed her off of him. "Really, Akane. I didn't expect you to do this... not at all."  
Akane started to cry. She put her hands to her face; she was decieved by heartless trickory. She hated Ranma, she wanted him to just disappear.  
"Now, don't cry," said Ranma, "Look, how about I take you back to your room and everything will be okay, allright?"  
Akane shook her head; water from her eyes landed around her. Ranma needed to make her feel happy, at least a little bit. He did kind of bring this upon both of them, so it was his responsability. So, he stuck his hand down her shirt.  
"What the fuck!?" shouted Akane jumping back.  
"I thought that would make you happy," pleaded Ranma, "I guess I was wrong."  
"Damn right," said Akane.  
"Sorry," said Ranma.  
*****  
All was quiet the next morning; it was Saturday. Mostly everyone was up, except Ranma and Akane, which was to be expected. Nabiki yawned as she got out of her own bed. She stared out for a moment, then started to walk out of room and down the hall to wake up Akane.  
She went into her room but she was not there. "She must already be up. I guess I'll wake up Ranma, now."  
Nabiki trudged down to Ranma's room. Dejavoo set in place, as she spotted Akane and Ranma sleeping together... sort of. She slammed the door and ran down the staires screaming louder than before.  
"What is it, Nabiki?" asked Saotome.  
"Ranma," she gasped, "Akane... Up staires."  
"Huh?" he asked, "What are you talking about? Yes, they're up staires. What's your point?"  
"No," said Nabiki her breath caught, "They're up staires... together. Ya know, together."  
Saotome sat there for a sec; he didn't get it. Suddenly, Akane dashed out of Ranma's room in just a sheet. She peered downstaires. "Nabiki!"  
"Akane!" she shouted, "You're disgusting! Did you happen to know that was Ranma?"  
*****  
"Okay, now that everything is settled, let's just accept the fact, okay?" said Tendo after the comotion had calmed down, "Akane and Ranma are, well... self explanitory."  
Ranma and Akane blushed. Nabiki stuck out her tounge. "Gross."  
"Keep it quiet, though, please," said Tendo, "It's an awful vision in all our heads... ew!"  
*****  
Heh heh. Pretty pointless story that doesn't make much sense, does it? Oh, well. I was just bored to death and coudn't figure out what to write about. Most of them, I think about what I'm gonna write before I write it, ya know? Anyways, don't diss it to much, okay?  
  



End file.
